


They're stronger, together.

by Zor_Earp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Danvers sisters movie night, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, cuteness, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zor_Earp/pseuds/Zor_Earp
Summary: With a small smile on her lips, she rolled her eyes and took her shoes off before making her way into the cozy little place she called home. “Drinking already? Don’t you think it’s a bit early for that?” She said quietly, knowing full well that Alex would drink wherever and whenever she pleased. As she asked, the blonde-haired Danvers made a beeline towards their fridge in search of something to eat.“It’s past five and Haley was a pain in the ass today.” Alex shrugged whilst taking a long sip of her beer. “Did you at least have a good day today? Maybe make up for the crappy one I had?”





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this story!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

It was a peaceful autumn evening in National City. The trees were making the turn from bright green to a nice orange colour, the skies were a bit darker than usual and the temperature was starting to drop. All in all, fall was rather beautiful in the city, though Kara had to admit that the colours were much more interesting out in Midvale where they seemed to pop just a bit more than they did here.

  


“Alex? I’m home!” Kara yelled into the small apartment she shared with her sister. Tossing her work bag down and hanging up her coat she did a quick scan of her living space and found her sister to be in the kitchen with… of course, a beer in her hand.

  


With a small smile on her lips, she rolled her eyes and took her shoes off before making her way into the cozy little place she called home. “Drinking already? Don’t you think it’s a bit early for that?” She said quietly, knowing full well that Alex would drink wherever and whenever she pleased. As she asked, the blonde-haired Danvers made a beeline towards their fridge in search of something to eat.

  


“It’s past five and Haley was a pain in the ass today.” Alex shrugged whilst taking a long sip of her beer. “Did you at least have a good day today? Maybe make up for the crappy one I had?”

  


Kara just shook her head as she grabbed a cold piece of pizza they had had for supper the night before. “Snapper was a butt today. Apparently I don’t write well enough and I need to stop writing about all the aliens in the city and start writing stuff that’s “newsworthy”,” she said, making air quotes around on that last word. “And, to top it all off, the DEO had Winn working for them all day so he wasn’t even at Catco to talk about how much of a big ol’ meanie Snapper is!” She whined before taking a bite of her pizza.

  


Alex let out a soft chuckle as Kara’s face morphed from looking like a puppy that had just been kicked to a puppy that had just been fed a piece of roasted chicken. “Well, if you need me to, I can always kick him in the ass. Or go flash my badge at him and give him a scare.” She gave Kara a huge grin, taking another quick swig of her drink.

  


“Nah, I can deal with him. It’s not like he scares me or anything... I mean, I’ve dealt with aliens ten times bigger than him. A man who scowls and shouts constantly is like a walk in the park...” 

  


“Liar. You’re totally scared of him.”

  


“I am not!”

  


“Crinkle,” Alex pointed out, shoving her finger on Kara’s forehead to prove her point.

  


“Damn crinkle…” Kara groaned as she pushed Alex’s finger away.

  


“Anywho, you say you’re not scared of him and yet here you are, talking about the mean old man who critics your work and yells way too much. If you’re not scared of him, you have a horrible way of showing it. Seriously, it’s like he’s always got a stick up his a--”

  


“ALEX!” Kara shrieked and shoved her sister gently. “Don’t say that! He may not be the nicest person on earth but… golly that’s just… no! Don’t say that!”

  


The redheaded sister just laughed and shook her head. “God, you’re such an innocent little bean, Kar. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear once.” 

  


“Cuz I don’t… swear that is… swearing is just… it’s unnecessary. I’m a writer which means I’m more… y’know… with words… and since I’m… that, I find gooder… I mean, better words to use to express myself.”

  


“Oh yeah… you’re great with words sis.” She chuckled as Kara finished up her cold piece of pizza.

  


Kara let out a sigh and shook her head, gently pushing her sister out of the way as she headed towards the living room. “Whatever…” she said as she turned to stick her tongue out at the taller of the two girls. “So, what are we watching for sister’s night?” She plopped herself down on the couch, grabbing the remote with her greasy pizza hands and looked up at her sister.

  


“Hmm, who’s turn to choose?” Alex asked as she followed suit and sat down on the far end of the couch, pulling her legs up so she could lay them on Kara’s lap.

  


“I think I chose last time since we watched that musical.”

  


“Then it’s my turn and I choose…” She sat quietly for a few seconds before her eyes lit up with something Kara couldn’t pinpoint… until she could. Uh oh...

  


“Oh, Rao… Alex no… please no…” She let out a groan as she looked at her sister, a pleading look on her face. “Anything but that…”

  


“Nope! You said it was my turn to choose! And I choose “The Shining”!” Alex now had a huge grin on her face.

  


“You’re unbelievable...” Kara mumbled under her breath before flipping on the TV and finding the movie in question on Netflix. “You know how much I hate these scary movies…”   
  
“For a crime-fighting alien, you sure are scared of a lot of little things…” Alex chuckled. “I mean, you’ve literally gone to space, fought dragons, travelled through time… hell, you’ve even gone to a whole other universe and yet these movies and Snapper scare you.”

  


“Okay, stop right there. These movies are just… they’re terrifying. And Snapper? Well you know I hate being yelled at.” Mumbling quietly, she pushed her glasses up on her nose before pressing play on the movie. She knew she’d regret watching this later but it was Alex’s turn to choose the movie so she was willing to sit through this painful experience.

  


“Don’t worry sis. Big sister Alex is here to protect you.” She pat Kara’s head with a shit-eating grin on her face. She let out a laugh when Kara tried to shove her away.

  


“Y’know, I am older? Kinda? I mean I was stuck in the Phantom Zone so technically I’m older than you.” Kara chuckled as she looked at her sister.

  


Yes, she had been stuck in the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years. She would be older than Alex if it hadn’t been for the fact that she was knocked off course when she was sent off to Earth, away from her dying planet. But because of her experience in space, she’d stayed 12 for twenty-four years, never ageing, making her younger than Alex when she finally arrived on earth and therefore younger than Alex now.

  


“Technically is just technical.”   
  
“Thanks captain obvious.”

  


“Shuddup. You know what I mean. Whether you like it or not, I’m older than you right now and I have been since you got here and I will be until the day we die.”

  


“Whatever. Let’s just watch your dumb movie.” Kara said with a playful eye roll as both girls finally turned their attention back to the movie at hand.

  


* * *

  


“Alright, I’m off to bed.” Kara smiled as she shut off the TV. They had watched “The Shining”, gone through three more bottles of beer (two of which had all been drunk by Alex) and two big bowls of popcorn (one and a half being eaten all by Kara).

  


Kara had to admit that the movie hadn’t been as bad as she had expected it to be. She’d only jumped a few times and she hadn’t broken Alex’s hand like the time they had watched “Chucky”.

  


She stood up and walked into the kitchen to put the bowls into the dishwasher and the bottles of beer in the sink. “You should get to bed. Didn’t you say the DEO has been way busier without Jonn?” She asked her sister, glancing at the redhead who was currently getting up off the couch.    
  


“Yeah… being the director of a highly trained secret organization is way harder than you’d think. Supergirl will be on duty tomorrow right? It’s your day off from Catco?” Alex asked as she walked over to her sister. She leaned against the doorway as she watched Kara clean up.

  


“Yup. Thank Rao it is. I don’t think I can take another full day of being yelled at by Snapper. I’ll pass by the DEO around two. That sound good? But I’ll be on call whenever you need me.”   
  


“Sounds great sis. I’m going to bed though. Goodnight.” Alex smiled. She kissed her sister’s cheek before walking off towards her room.

  


Once she finished cleaning everything up, Kara followed suit and tiptoed to her own bedroom, calling it a day and heading to bed for a good night’s sleep. “Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a better day.” She hoped that that would be the case because today had been a lousy day. She shut off the light before slipping into a gentle slumber.


	2. Battle Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long day for the Danvers Sisters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst, but I swear the next chapter will have a happy ending.

The next morning, like clockwork, Kara awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm going off. She groaned and smacked it, lightly to make sure she didn’t break it, effectively hitting the snooze button. She rolled over and wrapped herself tightly in her blanket. “Rao I hate mornings…” she mumbled quietly before falling back asleep.

When she finally got up, Kara groggily made her way into the kitchen where Alex was quietly sipping her coffee. 

Hearing her sister enter the kitchen made Alex glance up. “Morning sleepy head.” She chuckled as she looked at her sister who was definitely not a morning person. If she was being honest, neither was she but once she had a few coffees in her, the early dawn didn’t bother her as much. Caffeine was seriously one of her favourite things in life. Whoever invented it had her eternal thanks.

Kara let out a grumble as she shuffled over to the coffee maker. “Coffee.”

Her sister went back to reading the morning paper as she grabbed a cup for her coffee. “Milk and sugar on the table Kar.”

A peaceful silence fell upon them as Kara made her coffee. It was more like a drop of coffee with spoonfuls of sugar and way too much milk but the last time Alex had opened that pandora’s box she hadn’t been able to close it until she gave the insulted blonde twenty bucks to buy as many doughnuts she could get.

“You leaving for the DEO soon?” Kara asked after a few sips of her coffee.

“Yeah. I was just waiting to make sure you’d actually get up.” Alex chuckled as she finished up her own drink. “And now that I’ve had my morning wake me up, I’m off.” She smiled as she got up, placed her empty mug in the sink and left to go grab her coat.

“Be safe!” Kara shouted as Alex left for the DEO.

The older Danvers yelled back before closing the door and heading off to the DEO. “I will! Always am!”

Kara chuckled and shook her head as a peaceful silence came over the small apartment. She knew her sister’s job wasn’t the safest one in the work but who was she to comment on that when she was literally a superhero that would fly into any battle that came her way.

Once she finished her cup of coffee, the young blonde made her way back to her room to get changed out of pyjamas. She put on a casual button-up, one that could be easily torn open if any Supergirl duties came up, and some jeans. She grabbed her glasses and slipped them onto her face before grabbing her laptop and plopping down at the kitchen counter to get some work done.

She had just finished her article and had gotten some food out of the fridge when her phone rang. She jumped at the startling sound, dropping her croissant. “Dang it…” she muttered before grabbing her cell and answering it.

“Hello?”   
  


“Kara?”

“Yeah Winn? Obviously it’s me. You called my number. Obviously I’d be the one who’d answer the phone.”   
  


“Hey, easy there. Why so snippy?”

“...”

“Kara? Hello? You still there?”

“I dropped my croissant…” she mumbled into the phone. She let out a small groan as she heard her friend snicker on the other side of the line. “Stop laughing Winn. You know how much food means to me. It’s so sad… and because I answered your call it’s been way past ten seconds. So now I have to throw it out...”

“Sorry sorry. I’m done.” He chuckled before continuing in a serious tone. “Anyway, Supergirl is needed on the corner of East Plaza Boulevard and Highland Avenue. You need to get there ASAP.”

“I’m on my way,” she answered quickly before ending the call and super speeding into her super suit. She looked down at her sad croissant on the floor and sighed, tossing it into a trash can before leaping out the window and making her way to the location Winn had given her.

When she arrived at the scene, multiple black vans were blocking off the streets while agents rushed this way and that. She landed with a thump on the ground and looked around for Alex.

“Director Danvers!” she called out, walking over to her sister who was standing talking to a few people clad in heavy duty guns. Alex turned around, a small smile gracing her lips as she saw her blonde dressed in red and blue.

“Oh good. You’re here Supergirl. I’m glad Agent Schott managed to get ahold of you so quickly.” She said as she motioned to the agents to leave them to talk. “I hope this isn’t ruining your day of doing… well, whatever you do.” She chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Nope. I’m always available to help out National City when they need me.” The Super said, imitating Alex’s stance. “So give me an update. What’s so urgent that you needed my help?” She asked, glancing over at some agents trying to keep reporters away from all the commotion.

“We’ve got some deranged alien holding hostages in that building,” Alex explained, pointing towards the building that was currently being surrounded by agents with shields. “We don’t know what it wants but we’ve got it cornered. The problem is that if we make a move, we might be putting the hostages in even more danger.”

“I can hold off the alien while your people get the hostages out.” Kara offered.

“No can do. Winn- I mean Agent Schott has detected some kind of substance that may be kryptonite. We can’t put you in a situation where you’ll potentially be of no use to us.”

“Gee thanks…”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Supergirl, we can’t risk you getting exposed to kryptonite. We aren’t even sure if it’s green or red. Either way, it looks like it’s in that building so you are to not go in it. Do you understand?”

“Director Danv-”

“That’s an order from your superior Supergirl,” Alex said, cutting her off with a hard look on her face. “I got Schott to call you here because we need you up in the skies looking into the building. I’m going to go in and try to negotiate with our alien friend.” She spoke clearly, making sure Kara was listening before she continued. “It’ll either go two ways. One, we talk it down and it lets the hostages go and we can arrest the alien with minimal charges because all it’s done so far is steal from the bank. Our second option would be for some of our stealth agents to come in while I’m talking to our notorious criminal and get the hostages out and then we can take out the alien without worrying about hurting the captives.”

“Alex... I mean Director Danvers… I think it would be a smarter move to let me go in. I know these aliens better than you all do. I’m also… well… stronger.” Kara said, trying desperately to get in on the action.

“Absolutely not. Not with possible kryptonite in there.” The older Danvers would not give in. She was not going to be responsible for Kara getting hurt because she was trying to be a hero. “You may be stronger but if there is kryptonite, you’ll be worse than Agent Schott.”

“Hey! Excuse me?! I’m still on the comms.” Winn said into their earpieces.

“Sorry Winn,” Alex mumbled. She had completely forgotten that Winn could listen in on their conversation.

“As hurtful as that comment was, she’s right Kara. We can’t risk you being close to the kryptonite,” Winn responded, agreeing with the DEO director.

Kara let out a defeated sigh before nodding. “Fine.” She muttered quietly, pouting slightly. “I’ll stay in the sky to be your… lookout then…” 

“Thank you. Now let’s get this operation moving!” Yelling out the last part so her agents would get into position, Alex gave Kara a small smile before making her way over towards one of the black vans.

Before long, everything was ready. Supergirl was in the sky, keeping them updated on the alien’s movements in the building. Even though she couldn’t see any kryptonite with her x-ray vision, she chose to listen to orders, not wanting to stress out Alex more than the redhead already was.

“All set?” She asked through her commlink.

Alex answered with a simple “yup”. The eldest Danvers was clad in a black suit, looking highly professional. Her DEO badge looked like an FBI ID, thanks to Winn’s tech, which was then hung on her breast pocket. She glanced over at her agents who were all in stealth suits ready to get in and out without being seen by the alien.

“I’m going in.” She stated before walking past all the security and looking at the building. She entered cautiously and looked around. “This is Director Danvers. I’m coming in unarmed.” She said loudly, keeping an eye out for the alien.

“He’s in the room just ahead of you.” Both Kara and Winn mumbled over the comms.

“Thank you,” Alex mumbled under her breath. She glanced down at her watch. She had ordered the agents to go in if she didn’t give any signal in the next ten minutes. She didn’t have any time to waste, so she quickly made her way to the door in front of her.

She peeked her head through and her eyes widened significantly. The alien was huge. “Didn’t see that one coming…” She thought as she tried to determine her next plan. And here she was hoping that today would go smoothly for once.

“Hello? I’m Director Danvers. I’m here unarmed. Let the hostages go and we can come up with a reasonable compromise together,” she said as she walked into the room, arms up in a non-threatening way. “All I ask is we work together here. I don’t want any harm to come to any of us.”

The alien looked at her and glared. “I don’t trust you,” he stated, keeping a strong stance in front of all his hostages. “I’m not going down without a fight.”

“I don’t want to fight. I just want to help,” she explained. She wasn’t lying when she said she didn’t want to fight. She may be a good fighter but she doubted that she’d be able to take on this large beast alone. “Let them go and we can talk.”

“Let me out of here peacefully and no one gets hurt. All I want is the money.” He snarled, gripping the bags of cash he had in his hands.

“We both know I can’t do that. You broke the law. First, you stole from National City’s bank and then you took hostages. I’m going to have to arrest you but depending on how you cooperate, the charges might not be as severe as they could be,” she tried to reason.

“No way in hell am I going back to another prison. Fort Rozz was enough.” He growled, backing up closer to the hostages.

Alex glanced down at her watch. Shit. Her agents would start moving into the building in the next five minutes. If she didn’t want a blood bath on her hands, she had to get this massive alien out of the way so her people could help the hostages.

“Come on. I really don’t want to fight you. I’ve got backup waiting and you’ll be screwed if you mess with a federal agent,” she said, keeping a steady tone, though she was starting to get anxious. She really didn’t want to have to fight this damned alien. God, she could go for a cup of coffee right now.

“I’ll fight you if it comes down to it Agent. You really think I’m scared of some girl with a suit? You must be pretty dumb to think someone like me will just surrender to someone like you.” He muttered quietly, glaring at the woman in front of him.

“That’s Director to you.” She sighed, going to grab her gun from the holster on her waist. “And you really should be scared, because I’m Alex Fucking Danvers.” She smirked before whipping out her gun, which was set to stun, and shooting him right between the legs where… well, hopefully, you can guess where she shot him. And let me tell you, she did not miss.

His eyes widened and he howled in pain. “You bitch!” he yelled, dropping the bags of cash and lunging towards her.

She stepped back just in time to miss his oncoming attack. “Oof, you missed,” she said with a cocky grin. She stepped out of the room, hoping he’d follow her away from the hostages.

As she suspected, the alien’s pride got the better of him and he went after her, leaving the cash and the hostages in the other room as he moved to chase after her.

“Get in and get them out,” she mumbled into her commlink to the agents waiting outside as she tried to get as far away from the captives as possible. “Come and get me dumbass!” she yelled back at the alien, currently running after her.

She led him out to the main entrance where there was way more room to maneuver in. She turned a corner before mumbling a quiet “crap”. She had run into a dead end. “Shit shit shit…” she whispered to herself as she hid behind a wall.

The alien wasn’t too far behind her but she had managed to get ahead of him enough that he didn’t quite know where she was. “What a great plan…” she thought, trying to come up with another strategy.

“Come out, come out wherever you are… so I can tear you limb from limb…” The giant alien growled as he made his way into the main entrance. He sniffed around and looked around. That’s when he heard a small squeak coming from one side of the room.

“Oh... crap…” Alex mumbled, having just slid slightly on a wet part of the floor. She glanced up and facepalmed when she saw a sign that read “Caution! Wet floor”.

“Found you girlie!” The alien exclaimed as he rounded the corner and went to grab Alex by the arm. The DEO director managed to dodge him and barrel-rolled over to the side. She grabbed her gun and shot at him but he managed to avoid each shot. 

She looked around frantically trying to find some way to get herself out of this mess. She slid under his legs as he swung a large fist at her and shot back up onto her feet, kicking him in the back.

This made him lose balance and he fell forward slightly but regained his footing. Apparently kicking him wasn’t such a good idea for Alex because now he seemed even angrier than before. The redhead went in for a few punches and used her speed to her advantage, getting in some good hits.

Outside of the building, the stealth agents had rounded up all the hostages and were treating them to any wounds they had.

“Winn, I’m going in. Alex needs my help.” Kara had grown impatient, watching the whole fight from the skies. “She’s going to get hurt. That dude is ten times bigger than her. If you think I’m going to stand by and watch some monster beat up my sister you are out of your mind.”

“Kara you can’t go in there. There are still traced of kryptonite. If you go in there you’re putting yourself at risk and you might even put Alex at risk. She’ll have to protect herself and you if you end up being incapacitated.” Winn was trying to keep calm. He knew Kara should go in there but knew that it was a danger to both Danvers sisters.

“This is such a horrible plan…” Kara mumbled as she continued to watch her sister with her x-ray vision.

Back in the building, Alex had just flipped over the giant alien, avoiding a “hulk smash”. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold him off for long. He was way bigger than she was and way stronger too. She had speed on her side but that wouldn’t last long if he managed to get ahold of her.

She gave a swift kick to his ribs and that’s when it all went downhill. He grabbed her leg and swung her into the wall.

“Oof…” she muttered. Thank god Winn had made this suit so it would protect her from big impacts. She went to get up but the alien was on top of her in seconds. He grabbed her and held her up against the wall. She struggled to get lose but his hold on her was extremely firm.

“You thought you could defeat me? Look at yourself! You’re nothing but a puny little girl!” His shit-eating grin was wiped off his face when Alex spat in his face. “Oh, you son of a bit--”

“GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!”

His eyes widened at the booming voice behind him. He didn’t even have a chance to turn around before he was smashed into the ground, effectively making him drop Alex who was quickly caught by Supergirl.

Kara was beyond pissed. The second he had laid a hand on her sister is when she saw red. Winn’s pleading to not go down there was drowned out by her anger towards the giant alien. No one touched her sister. Ever.

She gently placed Alex down on the ground, against a wall before turning her attention back to the alien who had gotten up and was dusting off some rubble.

“Who the hell are you?!” he shouted, staring at the blonde.

“I’m Supergirl and you just messed with someone I care for and now you are absolutely screwed.” She glared at the gigantic monster before charging at him. She punched him in the chest with both fists, making him fly to the other side of the room. “Don’t you ever, EVER, lay a hand on my sister!”

“Kara, get out of there. I’m getting a kryptonite signal and it’s getting stronger,” Winn said over the commlink. “Get Alex and get out. The other agents can handle him.”

The blonde chose to ignore whatever Winn had said and walked slowly towards the alien who was struggling to get up. She had stood idly by, watching the older Danvers fight, not being able to do anything and that had hah stressed her out immensely. But when she saw the alien throw her sister into a wall, that had been the final straw. She had rushed in, not caring about the warnings about nearby kryptonite.

She had lost so much in her life. Her family, her home planet. She was not about to lose the one person she loved more than anything. Her sister was her life. They had gone through so much together. She had always been there for Kara. And Kara had vowed the day she arrived on Earth that she’d protect the Danvers family with her life. And right now, she may be putting herself at risk but Alex was her sister. She would fight to the end if that meant protecting her from an arrogant alien.

She threw punch after punch, though many of those punches were avoided by the large alien. Her anger was getting the best of her and her aim was getting lousier by the minute.

She finally managed to get in a good hit right to the alien’s chest. He stumbled back and looked up at her.

“Okay. No more mister nice guy.” He let out a growl and took something out of his back pocket. He slid the sheath off and that’s when Kara felt it. Her powers were beginning to weaken. She knew she was screwed when she saw that familiar green glow.

Kryptonite.

“Didn’t see this one coming now did you?” He smirked and lunged at her. She barely managed to avoid the glowing green knife. She jumped back and got into a defensive position. He threw a hard punch with the knife in hand. She wasn’t fast enough that time and hissed when she felt the blade cut through her suit and into her arm.

She grabbed the part of her arm that had been cut and quickly dodged another incoming attack. She tried to think of a plan but was interrupted when she saw the alien’s knife coming down for another assault. She put her non-injured arm up in hopes of stopping the hard blow that she was about to receive. It worked… for like two seconds.

She looked him in the eyes and used her foot to kick him swiftly in the chest. Even in her weaker state, she was still able to make the huge alien fall back. With the alien on the ground, she did the first and only thing that came into her mind. She jumped on him and punched him in the nose.

Big mistake.

With a bloody nose, he grabbed Kara by the neck and held the knife up to her face. He smirked as she struggled, her powers weakened by the kryptonite so close.

“I’m going to finish you off and then… I’m going to kill your precious sister…” he whispered with an evil smile.

Her eyes widened as he plunged the knife right into her abdomen. She gasped for air when he dropped her onto the cold hard ground. She fell to her knees, her eyes filled with tears from the pain. She looked up slightly to see him walking slowly over to Alex who was still sitting against the wall.

She had been watching the whole thing, trying desperately to get up to help her sister but her muscles wouldn’t budge. She was stuck watching her sister fight… and then watching her sister get stabbed… all because she had been too cocky when it came to fighting an alien ten times bigger than herself.

The large alien made his way over to the redhead and picked her, slowly crushing her neck in his mammoth hands.

“Say goodbye…” he whispered as his hold on her neck tighten.

“No. You say goodbye, you asshole,” he heard from behind him before a knife was plunged into his back. His eyes widened and he dropped Alex before falling to the ground. The knife had been pushed into his back, all the way in and had hit his heart.

He lay on the ground and looked up. Kara was standing over him, one hand clutching her stomach. She glared at him. Even in her weaker state, she could still look very menacing.

“Next time, go for the head,” she murmured before punching him right in the face, effectively knocking him out.

There would be no next time for him.

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she watched her sister collapse next to the dead alien. She stumbled as she made her way over to the blonde. She picked up Kara’s head and placed it on her lap. “You are not allowed to leave me, Kara Zor-El Danvers. Not like this!” She held her sister close, taking off her suit jacket and placing it on Kara’s wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

“I’m glad you’re okay…” Kara whispered, a small smile gracing her lips. “Look who protected who now…”

“Shut up you idiot… that was the dumbest thing you’ve ever done. You got yourself stabbed…” Alex muttered, shaking her head as she pressed down on the wound.

“Yeah well… I’d do it over and over again if it meant saving you.” Kara let out a small cough and grabbed one of Alex’s hands. The older Danvers squeezed it gently and Kara squeezed it back, a small smile forming on her lips.

Then everything when black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to @nathmanjeera & @paper__peopie who proofread my work and made adjustments to it!
> 
> And I'd also like to thank everyone who read the story and gave me feedback before I posted it here!


	3. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this whole fic. I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Again, a big round of 'thank you's to all the people who helped out with this story.  
The people who gave me ideas, who proofread and who gave me feedback.
> 
> I enjoyed writing it and I can't wait to continue writing more fanfics!

Kara awoke to bright lights blinding her. How long had she been out? Rao those lights were bright. She squinted her eyes and tried to sit up. She turned her head slightly when she caught sight of some red hair next to her arm. “Alex?”

The redhead popped her head up quickly and looked down at her, a huge smile on her face. “Oh thank god you’re okay!” She sat up straight before leaning down and hugging her sister. “Don’t you ever scare me like that ever again. Do you hear me? Or next time I’ll kick your ass and call mom.”

The blonde chuckled. “You wouldn’t dare…”

“Try me, Kara Danvers. You know I would.”

“Yeah… I do… unfortunately…”

Alex held onto her sister for dear life. She had almost lost her. The one person who meant the absolute world to her had almost been ripped away from her. She was never, ever, going to let this happen again. She couldn’t. The thought of living without Kara? Heartbreaking.

She older Danvers sniffed away some tears. Kara kept quiet as her sister wept in her arms. She knew how hard this way. In the past, they had been in the same situation, except that the roles were reversed. Alex had been in a fight with an alien and Kara hadn’t gotten there in time. Watching her sister being rolled into a DEO ambulance had crushed her spirit.

She had stayed by her side before and after all the surgeries that Alex had gone through. She had gotten special accommodations to be able to sleep over because there was no way she was leaving Alex’s side. When the redheaded woman had finally woken up, it was a day full of tears. They laughed and smiled but deep down they knew that it was all to cover up the pain they both held. Alex had been terrified that she wouldn’t make it and Kara was beating herself up for not being there when her sister needed her most.

That was the day that Kara vowed to always protect her sister, even if that meant putting herself in harm’s way. She had lost everything once before and knew how painful it was. And she’d be damned if she ever let the universe take away the people she loved once more.

Alex shifted slightly, bringing both of them back to the present. The taller woman let go of her sister and sat back down. “Thank god for sun lamps huh?” she smiled with a chuckle, motioning to the lamp shining above them. She got a nod as a response. “Why’d you go in when both Winn and I told you not to go? There was kryptonite there for crying out loud,” she asked, looking at the younger woman with a serious face.

For years, Alex had always been cautious when it came to the green substance. She had seen the effects that it had on Kara one time in their youth and from then on had told herself that if there was any possibility that kryptonite could be in the vicinity, she would forbid Kara from going anywhere near it.

In fact, Kara had missed her first homecoming dance because Alex had overheard some boys from the football team talking about a green substance they had found. Apparently it made you feel weird and tingly and it could have some really damaging effects to certain people. Kara had been upset when her sister forced her to stay home that night. And Alex? Well Alex felt slightly embarrassed when she found out that the “weird green substance” with actually just some weed.

“I was worried Alex. And I knew no one else would be able to fight him. Heck, you could barely fight him.” Kara let out a small sigh as she took her sister’s hand in her own. “Plus, you know our motto, Alex. Danvers Sisters yes we can…” she started as Alex finished with her. “If you can’t do it Danvers can.”

They both let out a chuckle before a peaceful silence fell over them.

“Thank you…” Alex whispered finally, “for being there… I couldn’t have done it without you…”

Kara smiled up at her sister, squeezing her hand gently. “Always Alex. I will always be there for you. Don't forget... El mayarah…”

“I know… we are stronger…” she smiled as Kara squeezed her hand gently and looked up at her with a grin on her face.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr: @zor.earp
> 
> I post every few days on my IG account so if you ever want to contact me for fanfic ideas don't hesitate to DM me.

**Author's Note:**

> This story concept came from a friend of mine, @supergirl_melissab on IG.  
-  
Thank you for all the wonderful ideas for this story's plotline. You inspired me to write something that I wouldn't really have thought up on my own. I had a lot of fun writing it! So again, thank you for pushing me to write it. I hope you're happy with how it turned out.


End file.
